batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Will Smith
de 1968 |lugar = Filadelfia, Pensilvania, Estados Unidos |papel = Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Suicide Squad }} Will Smith (Willard Carroll Smith, Jr.; nacido el 25 de septiembre de 1968), es un actor y rapero estadounidense que ha tenido éxito en sus dos facetas artísticas. Ha sido nominado a cuatro Premios Globo de Oro, dos Premios Óscar, y ha ganado varios premios Grammy. A finales de los años 1980, Smith alcanzó una modesta fama como rapero bajo el nombre de The Fresh Prince. En 1990, sin embargo, su fama aumentó drásticamente cuando protagonizó la serie de televisión The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Sus películas de mayor éxito financiero han sido Bad Boys, Bad Boys II, Independence Day, Men in Black, Men in Black II, Men in Black III, Yo, robot, En busca de la felicidad, Soy leyenda, Hancock, Wild Wild West, Enemigo público, Shark Tale, Hitch, Siete almas y After Earth. Actualmente él está casado con la actriz Jada Pinkett Smith. El interpreta a Floyd Lawton, alias Deadshot, en la película de 2016 Suicide Squad.http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_Smith Papeles destacados *William "Will" Smith en The Fresh Prince of Bel Air (1990-1996) (TV) *Tea Cake Walters en Made in America (1993) *Paul en Six Degrees of Separation (1993) *Mike Lowery en Bad Boys (1995) *Capitán Steven Hilley en Independence Day (1996) *Pinocho en Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Evey Child (1997) *James Darrell Edwards III/Agente J en Men in Black (1997) *Robert Clayton Dean en Enemy of the State (1998) *Capt. James West en Wild Wild West (1999) *Bagger Vance en The Legend of Bagger Vance (2000) *Cassius Clay/Muhammad Ali en Ali (2001) *James Darrell Edwards III/Agente J en Men in Black II (2002) *Det. Mike Lowery en Bad Boys II (2003) *Del Spooner en I, Robot (2004) *Oscar en Shark Tale (2004) *Hitch en Hitch (2005) *Chris Gardener en The Pursuit of Happyness (2006) *Robert Neville en I Am Legend (2007) *John Hancock en Hancock (2008) *Ben en Seven Souls (2008) *James Darrell Edwards III/Agente J en Men in Black 3 (2012) *Cypher Raige en After Earth (2013) *Nicky en Focus (2015) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot en Suicide Squad (2016) Citas *''Todavía tenemos que terminar de arreglarlo. Esto pasa todo el tiempo. La gente actúa en plan: “¡Oh, dios mío, la película está acabada!”.'' *''Ayer entregó el guión de la adaptación antes de Navidad. Lo que pasa es que Hollywood lo tumba. Pero todavía sigue trabajando y quiere hacerlo a rodar el 13 de abril. Así que se necesitan un par de semanas para reponerse la baja y además la gente ha ido cogiendo otras películas. Pero lo está haciendo muy rápido.'' *''Empecé (a entrenar) antes de Navidad. ¡Nada de dulces en Navidad! Fue terrible.'' *''Con este personaje y el mundo de DC, me encanta tener la oportunidad de la definición global de Deadshot. Ha tenido pequeñas apariciones aquí y allá, hay una idea, pero Deadshot no está definido realmente. Voy a ser parte de la creación que será la mayor imagen histórica de Deadshot.'' Referencias Categoría:Actores Categoría:Gente